Nepeta's Heat
by Cucumbermonster4
Summary: It's just another heat with Nepeta, except this time shes spending it with a worried Karkat.


Nepeta laid beneath the large white comforters yet despite the warmth she still found herself shivering as a strange type of heat settles into her bones bringing warmth in between her legs. Whining at the uncomfortable feeling, Nepeta began to unconsciously rub her legs together, the friction calming the intense feeling as her hips thrusted forward softly. She bit her lip as a hoarse moan ripped past her throat, her coarse black hair was matted against her flushing green face, hat almost toppling off, when Karkat seemed to walk into the room. His musky odour sent the blood rushing down into Nepeta's nook, as she felt her bulge begin to open a bit, his footsteps echoing into her ears.

"Nepeta what's wrong?" His voice was soft, filled with worry, and gosh if it didn't give Nepeta the most pleasant of feelings.

She felt his calloused hands, hardened from his sickle training, grab the blanket from above her as the other lifted her face up, from her chin. She gave a small gasp as their flesh connected, it seemed to ease the warmth on her. She shivered in absolute pleasure, the shirt she was wearing was absolutely drenched as it stuck against her hyper sensitive skin, rubbing against her body in the most pleasant of ways. Nepeta's heart thumped against her chest as she avidly gazed adoringly at Karkat, he was biting his lip in concern. Nepeta couldn't answer back though, her throat was too hoarse at the moment and she was almost certainly she would have just moaned as Karkat's hand brushed through her hair taking her hat off in the process.

"Jegus Christ Nep," Karkat murmured as he felt the intense heat radiating from her, "You're burning up."

"Karcat," Nepeta moaned, she slowly rubbed her knuckles into the blanket as she forced herself not to thrust forward. She felt a deep lose as he moved away from her and she felt the heat surge back into her as he left.

"You're sick," Karkat's alarmed voice said, "I need to make you soup." He immediately began to fret for her and Nepeta smiled, feeling her love for him grow.

She watched as he paced in front of her trying to get his attention, "Karcat."

He grabbed his hair, tugging it gently in frustration, "But wait what if it makes you even warmer?"

"Karcat," Nepeta tried again trying to relieve the itch in between her thighs as her genetic material began to soak her shorts. It stuck uncomfortably against her skin.

"If you're a higher blood do I make your soup colder or-." Nepeta cut him off as she stumbled out of the limbs felt weak as she fell forward wrapping her arms loosely around Karkat and she began to gently nuzzle his neck.

"Nepeta, you should stay in bed while I-," He moaned as Nepeta nibbled the outside of his ear she purred as she inhaled his scent.

"I'm in heat Karkitty," Nepeta moaned gently pushed her aching bulge against Karkat's backside.

She could feel Karkat tense beneath her as her thumb gently began to caress the skin by his hip bones. She purred in happiness as her hips began to brush against his back, slowly she began to feel Karkat pur back against her as he began to relax. "What?" He croaked, Nepeta could feel his flush against her cheeks as she pushed against him.

"I'm in heat," She repeated, hands never straying from their place Nepeta didn't move any further from there as she waited for Karkat to say something. She would not force him into this, even as her heat worsened, because she had other methods for dealing with it and she wouldn't force this onto Karkat unless he consented.

"Oh," Karkat finally murmured, turning around in Nepeta's arms. His lips brushed softly against hers and Nepeta felt a delicious rush flow through her as her arousal continued to peak. And, as Karkat brought her once more towards the pile of comforters, Nepeta knew that she would be spending her heat with her lovely Karkitty.

* * *

_Can also be found on my tumblr, PM me if you wish for it. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed reading. _


End file.
